Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn
ランスロット | romaji_name = Maseikishi Ransurotto | trans_name = Unholy Knight Lancelot | image = IgnobleKnightofBlackLaundsallyn-NKRT-EN-PlR-LE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Warrior | type2 = Effect | level = 5 | atk = 2000 | def = 800 | passcode = 95772051 | effect_types = Ignition, Ignition, Condition, Unclassified | lore = You can send 1 face-up LIGHT Normal Monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. You can Tribute 1 "Noble Knight" monster; add 1 "Noble Arms" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn" once per turn. You can only control 1 "Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn". | fr_lore = Vous pouvez envoyer 1 Monstre Normal LUMIÈRE face recto que vous contrôlez au Cimetière ; Invoquez Spécialement cette carte depuis votre main ou Cimetière. Vous pouvez Sacrifier 1 monstre "Chevalier Noble" ; ajoutez 1 carte "Armes Nobles" depuis votre Deck à votre main. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Chevalier Noble Infâme de Laundsallyn Noir" qu'une fois par tour. Vous ne pouvez contrôler qu'1 "Chevalier Noble Infâme de Laundsallyn Noir" face recto. | de_lore = Du kannst 1 offenes Normales LICHT Monster, das du kontrollierst, auf den Friedhof legen; beschwöre diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand oder deinem Friedhof. Du kannst 1 „Edler Ritter“-Monster als Tribut anbieten; füge deiner Hand 1 „Edle Waffen“-Karte von deinem Deck hinzu. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Unedler Ritter vom schwarzen Laundsallyn“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. Du kannst nur 1 offenen „Unedler Ritter vom schwarzen Laundsallyn“ kontrollieren. | it_lore = Puoi mandare 1 Mostro Normale LUCE scoperto che controlli al Cimitero; Evoca Specialmente questa carta dalla tua mano o Cimitero. Puoi offrire come Tributo 1 mostro "Nobile Cavaliere"; aggiungi 1 carta "Nobili Armi" dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Ignobile Cavaliere del Nero Laundsallyn" una sola volta per Turno. Puoi controllare solo 1 "Ignobile Cavaliere del Nero Laundsallyn". | pt_lore = Você pode enviar 1 Normal Monster do tipo LIGHT virado para cima; invoque por Invocação-Especial esta carta da sua mão ou Cemitério. Você pode tributar 1 monstro "Noble Knight"; então adicione 1 carta "Noble Arms" do seu Deck para a sua mão. Você somente pode usar este efeito de "Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn" uma vez por turno. Você somente pode controlar 1 "Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn" virado para cima no campo. | es_lore = Puedes mandar al Cementerio 1 Monstruo Normal de LUZ boca arriba que controles; Invoca esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu mano o Cementerio. Puedes Sacrificar 1 monstruo "Noble Caballero"; añade a tu mano, desde tu Deck, 1 carta "Armas Nobles". Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Innoble Caballero de Negro Laundsallyn" una vez por turno. Sólo puedes controlar 1 "Innoble Caballero de Negro Laundsallyn". | ja_lore = 自分フィールド上に表側表示で存在する光属性の通常モンスター１体を墓地へ送って発動できる。このカードを手札または墓地から特殊召喚する。また、自分フィールド上の「 」と名のついたモンスター１体をリリースして発動できる。デッキから「 」と名のついたカード１枚を手札に加える。「 ランスロット」のこの効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。また、「 ランスロット」は自分フィールド上に１体しか表側表示で存在できない。 | zh_lore = 可以将自己场上一只光属性通常怪兽送去墓地，然后将手卡中或者墓地中的此卡特殊召唤上场。可以将自己场上一只名字中带有【贵族骑士/Noble Knight】的怪兽做祭品，然后将自己卡组中一张名字中带有【贵族武器/Noble Arms】的卡拿到手卡中。【堕落贵族骑士 黑暗兰德瑟伦】的效果1回合只能使用1次。自己场上正面表示的【堕落贵族骑士 黑暗兰德瑟伦】只能有一张。 | ko_lore = 자신 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 빛 속성의 일반 몬스터를 묘지로 보내고 발동할 수 있다. 이 카드를 패 또는 묘지에서 특수 소환한다. 또한, 자신 필드 위의 "성기사"라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터를 릴리스하고 발동할 수 있다. 덱에서 "성검"이라는 이름이 붙은 카드 1장을 패에 넣는다. "마성기사 란슬롯"의 이 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. 또한, "마성기사 란슬롯"은 자신 필드 위에 1장밖에 앞면 표시로 존재할 수 없다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * LIGHT * Normal Monster | archseries = * Noble Knight * Laundsallyn | supports_archetypes = * Noble Arms * Noble Knight | action = * Sends from your field to your Graveyard * Tributes for cost * Adds from Deck to hand | summoning = * Special Summons itself from your hand * Special Summons itself from your Graveyard | misc = * Limited activations * Control only one | database_id = 10350 }}